Dueling Bonds Episode 20
"Generosity VS Hope" is the 20th episode of the series and 58th overall. The next duel begins and T.K. duels against Ross. Who will win? Featured Duel: T.K. Takaishi vs. Ross Turn 1: T.K. T.K. draws. He then Normal Summons "Angemon" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Black Centipede" (1500/1000) in Defense Position. He then activates its effect to inflict 500 damage to T.K. since T.K. controls a stronger monster, but due to the effect of "Angemon", T.K. can't take any effect damage that's less than its ATK. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: T.K. T.K. draws. He then Normal Summons "Light Lancer" (1000/200) in Attack Position. "Angemon" attacks "Black Centipede", but Ross activates his face-down "Nebula" to prevent "Angemon" from attacking for three turns. He then activates his face-down "Gift of the Mystical Elf" to gain 300 Life Points for every monster he controls. He controls two (T.K. 4000 > 4600). Turn 4: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Hyper Blade" (1600/1500) in Attack Position. He then switches "Black Centipede" to Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Hyper Blade" to halve the ATK of "Angemon" ("Angemon": 1800 > 900/1200). "Hyper Blade" attacks and destroys "Angemon" (T.K. 4600 > 3900). "Black Centipede" attacks and destroys "Light Lancer" (T.K. 3900 > 3200). He then Sets a card. Turn 5: T.K. T.K. draws.He then activates "Spell Absorption". Now every time a Spell Card is activated, T.K. will gain 500 Life Points. He then activates the effect of the "Light Lancer" in his Graveyard, reviving it (1000/200) in Defense Position and inflicting 500 damage to Ross (Ross 4000 > 3500). He then Sets three cards. Turn 6: Ross Ross draws. T.K. activates his face-down "Solemn Wishes". Now everytime T.K. draws a card, he will gain 500 Life Points. He then activates his face-down "Tri Star" to destroy "Light Lancer", "Spell Absorption" and "Solemn Wishes". "Black Centipede" attacks T.K. directly, but T.K. activates his face-down "Lightforce Shield" to end the Battle Phase. Turn 7: T.K. T.K. draws. He then Normal Summons "Light Swordsman" (1800/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Light Swordsman", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Light Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Black Centipede" and "Hyper Blade" (Ross 3500 > 3200 > 3000). Turn 8: Ross Ross draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Star Man of Space" with "Star Man of Time" in order to Fusion Summon "Star Man of Existence" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy all cards T.K. controls at the cost of conducting his Battle Phase this turn. He then Sets two cards. Turn 9: T.K. T.K. draws. He then activates "Celestial Power" to pay half of his Life Points (T.K. 3300 > 1650) activate the effect of the "Immediate Assistance" in his Graveyard, allowing himself to Special Summon "Shine Jar" (0/0) from his Deck in Defense Position. He then activates its effect to roll a die. Depending on the result, the Levels of all monsters in his hand become the result. He gets a 3. He then Normal Summons "Seraphimon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position without Tributing. He then equips "Seraphimon" with "Pierce Spear", increasing its ATK by 900 ("Seraphimon": 3000 > 3900/2500). "Seraphimon" attacks "Star Man of Existence", but Ross activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Star Man of Existence" to his Extra Deck and revive "Star Man of Space" (2500/2000) and "Star Man of Time" (2500/200) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Seraphimon" attacks and destroys "Star Man of Time". Turn 10: Ross Ross draws. He then activates his face-down "Explosion to End Explosion" to inflict damage to both players equal to the number of cards in their Graveyards. There are currently twelve, but due to the effect of "Star Man of Space", Ross can't take any effect damage that's less than its ATK (T.K. 1650 > 0).